<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coveting - Obey Me by Wingedmaiven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097363">Coveting - Obey Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven'>Wingedmaiven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devildom Consort Series [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right after Diablas, a much needed tete a tete between Lucifer and Rosa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devildom Consort Series [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coveting - Obey Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another self-indulgent piece because there were several ideas I didn't feel would fit in the previous piece I wrote and figured I needed another to explain what happened afterward, and some of those unspoken conversations were finally discussed.  </p><p>I have added this to my list of fics in the order i would recommend they be read.  </p><p>Pinning<br/>Yearning<br/>In Vino Veritas<br/>The Devildom Consort<br/>To Kiss the Damned (Happens during Consort)<br/>Let's Start a Cult<br/>Heat<br/>Heated<br/>Smoldering<br/>Deviltots<br/>A Day in the LIfe of Peacocks<br/>Diablas<br/>Coveting<br/>The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved<br/>What Wouldn't I Do For You? </p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for one of my readers for the thread of this story!  Thanks to my Facebook group for also helping me flush this out.  I can always count on them for being hilariously honest and encouraging.  I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.  ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Coveting</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>            “…and then Amanda set everything on fire, apparently,” Rosa said with a shake of her head as she sat retelling their friends what happened during their stint as demons. </p><p>            Amanda pursed her lips and said, “I mean…you would have too!”</p><p>            “No, I don’t think that was one of my abilities, besides, my bitch ass had to focus on learning to fucking <em>walk,</em>” Rosa laughed with a shake of her head. </p><p>            They were in the music room after rehearsing the songs they would sing for Asmodeus’ birthday.  Solomon stopped by earlier in the day and asked him to come along, so it served as a good time to do it.  The Lords had convened in the room because they wanted to watch.  That is, they wanted to watch the girls <em>dance </em>as they sang.  Poles were involved and though not one of them would admit it; they were interested. </p><p>            Leviathan was not in attendance because he didn’t think it was worth going to see until the day of.  The women didn’t mind it.  Soon the conversation turned toward discussing what Amanda did to the House of Lamentation and what happened with Rosa. </p><p>            Rosa wasn’t forthcoming aside from being unable to balance with her wings.  Lucifer, after the bouts of sex, took that selfie he asked for, and because she was nude, he’d kept it to himself.  Rosa had asked for it as well, naturally when the Lords demanded to see a picture of her, Lucifer refused, but Rosa didn’t mind if they had it, as long as they promised not to share it. </p><p>            Mammon vehemently promised he would not, and so she’d sent it in their personal group chat.  Asmo was furious he’d missed seeing her like that.  For the most part, there were no questions why she was naked in a bed that wasn’t hers or Lucifer’s.  She was not ready to answer that question, but Lucifer informed her that the scent she gave off was answer enough.  Diavolo had been particularly attentive after the fact. </p><p>            She didn’t know what happened, but seemingly overnight, the demons who pestered her, seemed to stop.  She went back to RAD after returning to normal and the teasing and harassment was non-existent.  It irked her in a way.  It meant Diavolo had the power to quell their behavior all along and chose not to. </p><p>            When Rosa came upon him that day, she asked to speak with him in private.  He all but shoved everyone out of his office and asked her what she wanted. </p><p>            “The students, they stopped being little bastards, what did you do?” she asked bluntly, she was annoyed, but he was looking at her as if she were his next meal. </p><p>            “I did nothing,” he explained as he came close to her, that deep trilling sound washed over her again, her body was responding without her permission. </p><p>            “What…changed their attitude then?” she asked after clearing her throat, trying to regain control of her treacherous body.  She was upset for fuck’s sake, she needed to focus. </p><p>            “Your scent carries mine as well,” he purred as he came to stand a few inches from her. </p><p>            “I, err, I see, okay then,” she breathed figuring, her question was answered, she needn’t take up more of his time. </p><p>            “Stay,” he whispered, the trilling sound continued as he pulled her to him.  Rosa took in a steadying breath. </p><p>            “I don’t think, I mean, I, fuck,” she whispered as he leaned in to kiss the right side of her neck, his kiss was a languid, unhurried nibble and lick she didn’t have a way of fighting.  Where Lucifer was fierce fast passion, demanding to the point of pain, Diavolo was a slow burn meant to turn her to ash from the inside out. </p><p>            “You can ride me again, princess, until we both come, or I can bend you over my desk, and make us both come, I will let you decide how you will end up on my cock,” his heated whisper made the pulse between her legs intensify.  She didn’t seek him out for this, she needed to tell him so.</p><p>            “Dia, I…Daddy, stop, please,” she caved, trying a last-ditch attempt to get him to listen to reason.</p><p>            His trilling became a deep growl, “Yes, princess?”</p><p>            “I, not, I,” she panted out, trying to control herself. </p><p>            “Very well, princess.  Later, once you get back from Earth, hm?” he asked as he took her right hand and kissed her palm, his eyes meeting hers.   </p><p>            The act was so romantic, Rosa whimpered, “Dia.”</p><p>            “You need more than passion, Rosa,” he murmured.  Diavolo wasn’t sure why he was doing it.  His motives were no less carnal than Lucifer’s.  The thing was, after bedding her for an entire night and morning, he’d come to terms with two things.  One, she was wholly committed to Lucifer, and two, Lucifer did not give her the wooing she clearly desired. </p><p>            Diavolo knew the passion would burn within them for each other, but Rosa was human, and he learned enough about them to know they needed what he was providing.  It seemed strange their relationship changed from defiance to a relationship full of sexual tension he could not shake. </p><p>            He miscalculated his need and was now left with coping his desire for a woman who loved another, or in this case, others.  “I need to talk to Lu about all this,” she whispered with a nod. </p><p>            Diavolo smiled and nodded, “Very well, take the card I gave you, and keep it with you, I will pay for what you ordered.  It will also serve you should you need to purchase anything else on behalf of RAD when you are on Earth.”</p><p>            Rosa nodded, preferring this conversation than one revolving her thighs wrapped around his face like they’d been…fuck, she needed to go.  “Yes, of course, thank you,” she whispered while averting her gaze. </p><p>            He took her face in one hand, forcing her to look back to him as he leaned in and proceeded to give her a kiss.  Rosa’s legs went weak, it was a slow, lingering meeting of lips.  Rosa pressed her thighs together.  She pulled away some and whispered, “I really have to go.”</p><p>            Diavolo nodded as he gave her room to leave.  As she walked out he called out, “I will have you again, princess.”</p><p>            Rosa left the room quickly before she found herself doing something stupid like agreeing. </p><p>            That was last evening, as she was lost in thought, Amanda took up her Earth phone and started scrolling through her pictures on Instagram.  Rosa thought nothing about it, as it was something they did on occasion.  Being the close friends they were they shared a great deal of their personal lives. </p><p>            As Amanda scrolled, she came to a stop at a picture of a man with Rosa’s skin tone.  He wore aviators as he looked toward the camera, he had a meticulously groomed beard, his dark brown hair was styled in an undercut style, the top being long enough to reach his chin.  He was muscular from what she could see in.  He looked tall, and she knew <em>that </em>because he had an arm around Rosa. </p><p>            “Bitch, who, the fuck, is this, and where the fuck he at?!” Amanda asked turning the picture toward Rosa. </p><p>            Lucifer looked up from his DDD to look at what Amanda was referring to, only to see a picture Rosa with a man.  “Is that the fool who betrayed you, beloved?” he asked with distaste, though putting a face to the bastard helped.</p><p>            Rosa shook her head, “No, actually, err, that’s my ex-boyfriend, Hector…he, we didn’t break up on bad terms,” she said simply as she  began to write down some notes based on what she was hoping to pick up tomorrow, when she and Lucifer would go to Earth to get the costumes for the event on Asmo’s birthday. </p><p>            Lucifer’s gaze narrowed enough for Satan who looked up out of curiosity, to notice.  Satan’s attention was now on Lucifer as Rosa answered her friend’s questions. </p><p>            “Fucking hell, he is hot, fuck!” Amanda gushed as she showed Isabel and the other girls who were sitting around the room.</p><p>            “Damn, Daddy!” Isabel exclaimed loudly as the other girls proceeded to gush about him. </p><p>            Isabel shook her head, “What I, I mean, <em>what </em>would cause you to break up with…fuck, I…”</p><p>            Rosa laughed at their reaction, completely unaware of the darkening look on Lucifer’s face.  She shook her head and said, “We only broke up because he was moving, and we didn’t want to do a long-distance thing.”</p><p>            Amanda shook her head, “No, I’m shook, I need to know more, like, what is he like?!” she asked excitedly. </p><p>            “Smart, driven, last I remember-this was three years ago, when we dated that is, he was building his own business,” she explained making Amanda sigh. </p><p>            “You’re giving me the ooh-woos, bitch.  So, you guys just broke it off, even though it was going well?” Amanda asked, flabbergasted at the thought. </p><p>            “Yeah, I mean, I had other shit to do too, and I really didn’t want to sacrifice that for any relationship,” she said as she looked to Amanda. </p><p>            “So he’s like the one that got away,” Amanda mused making the other women sigh.  </p><p>            Isabel wasn’t so romantic, but did add, “I’m surprised he hasn’t kept in touch with you, I’m looking at these other pics, and he looked like he was <em>really </em>into you.”</p><p>            “He was, we were,” she said as an explanation.</p><p>            Lucifer was gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself in check, when he looked across the room to see Satan giving him a small smile.  Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him, expecting him to say something acerbic about his reactions to the news. </p><p>            Satan’s smile turned into a charming grin as he said, “Did he please you, kitten?” he asked of Rosa who looked to him and chuckled. </p><p>            “Yes, I wouldn’t have contemplated giving him the Mr. Rosa title if he hadn’t,” she admitted making the women gape at him.</p><p>            Rosa gave them a sardonic look as she added, “I’m Mexican, hoes, we don’t date to date.  We date to marry, and he’s Mexican too, he knows the rules, and knows what’s expected of him.  He didn’t trip about my having control of the family, he knew how it would be from the jump.”</p><p>            “I guess lots of guys would have a problem with you leading the family,” Abby added with a nod of her head. </p><p>            “Those outside my culture yes.  He understood it, he knew where he reigned and where his power stopped.  There was no need to explain the details, I guess,” Rosa added before looking to Satan. </p><p>            “Why did you ask?” she asked innocently. </p><p>            “Pieces to the puzzle, kitten.  We really don’t talk much about our pasts, though I appreciate your never prying,” Satan admitted sincerely, though he looked to Lucifer with a hint of a smile then. </p><p> </p><p>            The conversation moved on to a different topic, though Lucifer was still seething.  She contemplated marrying someone else.  <em>They only broke up because of distance, Lucifer</em> scoffed to himself, the boy was a fool to part with her, and he was out of luck now.  Rosa belong to him, she slept in his arms, she spent her nights wrapped around his body. </p><p>            Rosa finished up in the music room as she took back her phone from Isabel and informed them of what she was going to do the next day.  The women agreed to meet her when they returned to try on their outfits.  As the room emptied, leaving Rosa and Lucifer alone, she turned to him, noting his aggravation. </p><p>            “…what’s wrong, Lu?” she asked as she moved to sit beside him, but stopped her, pulling her onto his lap instead.</p><p>            “I suppose I did not contemplate you having a partner who was not trash,” Lucifer admitted. </p><p>            Rosa blinked, “Oh, oh, Lu, yeah that was years ago, not to mention I’m in a relationship with you, so, it doesn’t matter,” she added giving him a cuddle. </p><p>            Lucifer knew this was so, and her affection eased his ire.  He wasn’t sure why he’d been so angry, though he supposed the idea of anyone pining for her the way he loved her, irked him. </p><p>            “I do have a question though, or rather, I want your thoughts on something,” she said, toying with the knot on his tie. </p><p>            “Loosen it, darling,” he whispered to her, as she did gently, he asked, “What would you like to know?”</p><p>            “Diavolo,” she stated simply, making Lucifer grimace. </p><p> </p><p>            Lucifer anticipated the pursuit if he was honest.  Once they finished pleasing her and she’d fallen into slumber.  The inevitable conversation began.  Seeing her cocooned in her wings after taking that picture of her nude right before she fell asleep, he understood very well that the Prince would want to change the parameters of his consent to the sex they had. </p><p>            “I know what you are about to ask, and the answer is no,” Lucifer stated firmly coming to his feet from the bed about the same time the Prince did. </p><p>            “It is not solely up to you, Lucifer, and this changes things,” Diavolo explained as he went into his bathroom to wash up. </p><p>            Lucifer gave a small humorless laugh, “Yes, it is.  She belongs to me; I made this clear before.  This allowance, which is, by they way what this was, was never meant to be permanent.  She has my brothers and me to pleasure her, she doesn’t need you.”</p><p>            “You and I both know you do not allow the Lords around her much, Mammon being the exception, and that is because she clearly adores him as well. </p><p>            “She loves us all,” Lucifer said tersely.  Though he didn’t deny that he preferred to keep her to himself; he knew his woman.  She did love his brothers; her tenderness and understanding were proof enough.  His brothers argued less and rarely fought now.  That had a great deal to do because of her influence. </p><p>            “Yes, I have no doubt she cares about them, but it is clear her affections for you are well beyond the ones for them,” Diavolo stated as he walked out of his bathroom. </p><p>            “Regardless, she is not up for debate, nor is a relationship with you an option,” Lucifer stated coldly, as he began to dress. </p><p>            “I can give her something you do not,” Diavolo stated confidently, making Lucifer stop dressing to turn to him. </p><p>            “What do you think that is?”</p><p>            “You do not woo her, you base your entire relationship with her solely on her desire for you, and her affection.  You do not give much of that in return, you will starve her of it, Lucifer, and no amount of nailing her to the bed will make up for it,” came Diavolo’s succinct analysis. </p><p>            Lucifer would have ripped any demon apart if they implied, he neglected her needs.  It was a point of pride for him.  “You imply that I do not take <em>care </em>of her?” he asked, his voice was dangerously low, but the Prince was unfazed. </p><p>            “There is no implication, I stated it.  Her reactions to my giving her a choice and to our lovemaking being set to her pace are enough.  You may deny it if you wish, but sooner or later, your cool treatment of her outside of your passion for her will start to wear her down.  Deidra being on of those glaring issues, Lucifer.  Rosa noticed, her instinct told her what was true, even if her human instinct tried to convince her otherwise.  She knows,” Diavolo stated with a shake of his head.</p><p>            “Deidra and I have not met in months,” Lucifer spoke, though his voice was frigid. </p><p>            “Yet you planned on having her relieve you during your heat cycle, and not Rosa.  She is going to figure out you have an attachment to Deidra at one point or another, Lucifer, and she will not take it lightly.  Now, how do you think that will play out if it’s your brothers who will comfort her,” Diavolo asked as he finished getting dressed, looking over at the woman curled up on his bed.  Her beautiful wings curled around her shielding her from prying eyes.  She was dead asleep, and of that he was grateful else the conversation could turn out differently. </p><p>            “No matter what you argue, I am not allowing this,” Lucifer replied fully dressed himself. </p><p>            “I say you leave this to her.  If you are so confident you meet all her needs, my being involved will do nothing at all, and I will keep my counsel and attentions away from this,” Diavolo challenged firmly. </p><p>            “The last time you challenged us, you ended up with watching me pleasuring you while you were left wanting, do you really want to go down this path again?” Lucifer asked boldly. </p><p>            “A miscalculation of <em>her </em>resolve, more than yours, Lucifer, I do not plan on making such a mistake again,” Diavolo informed him with a smile.</p><p>            “Very well, when she denies you, you will stop all pursuit of her,” Lucifer allowed. </p><p>            “If I prove you wrong, I can partake of her charms as long as she is willing,” Diavolo said with a small smile.</p><p>            “Fine,” Lucifer stated boldly. </p><p> </p><p>            “What about him, beloved?” Lucifer asked as he led her by the hand toward his bedroom. </p><p>            “He is, pursuing me far more overtly than he did before,” she said softly. </p><p>            Lucifer sighed, so very relieved to know she was still honest with him.  He couldn’t very well tell her about the wager, and he wanted to know the truth, so he asked, “Do you like it, the attention?” he asked outright. </p><p>            Rosa blinked, not expecting that question, “I guess it doesn’t feel as unwelcome as it had before, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t confuse me,” she replied frowning some.  It really did throw her off.  “Did you two have a conversation about this?” she asked, her eyes narrowed a touch. </p><p>            <em>Perceptive as ever, my love, </em>“We did,” he admitted though he would not divulge the details as he added, “I agreed to leave it up to you to make that decision,” he said simply as he opened the door to his bedroom and led her in. </p><p>            Rosa nodded and said, “Okay, and you are good with whatever decision I make?” she asked her eyes showed her disbelief. </p><p>            He chuckled humorlessly but did not reply. </p><p>            “Lu, what aren’t you telling me?” she asked outright, there was an overabundance of secrets lately and it was starting to upset her. </p><p>            “He said I did not take care of you as well as I should,” he admitted tersely. </p><p>            Rosa frowned, “Excuse the fuck out of me?!” she demanded. </p><p>            Lucifer gave her a smile, “My sentiment is exactly, beloved,” he sighed and shook his head, “I do not wish to speak of this, we know what we have, and I am not open to the criticism,” he declared motioning her to him. </p><p>            Rosa huffed out as she made her way to him, wrapping her arms around him as she rested her head on his right shoulder.  “I love you, Lu,” came her declaration as she closed her eyes. </p><p>            “I love you,” he answered as he wrapped his arms around her in turn.  He longed for this all day.  He pulled away enough to take her chin in his right hand, her eyes were already on his lips.  He leaned in, kissing her, his hands traveling to her backside as her hands traveled up his back to tangle themselves in his hair. </p><p>            Lucifer knew one thing; she was meant to be his and no amount of discord anyone outside of their embrace caused, would break it. </p><p> </p><p>            The next morning, they were off through a portal before most of the House woke.  As it was still too early to head to the fashion district in downtown Los Angeles, they headed to her house.  She unlocked the door; glad the mail was being forwarded to her sisters instead of the house.  Rosa informed her sisters that she would be in and out for a few months, so that the mail would not accumulate she had instructed they take it up.  The bills were still being paid, and from the looks of things, Alex, her youngest sister, was still taking care of her plants. </p><p>            “Breakfast?” she asked as she set her keys in a dish near the door, disarming the alarm system on her way to the kitchen. </p><p>            “Certainly, darling, I am hungry.  Your plants are doing well despite your absence,” he noted.  Knowing now she grew them herself; he had an interest in them. </p><p>            Rosa smiled, “My baby sister has a way with them too, so she offered to watch them for me.  I’ll have to check on the backyard garden too,” she noted as she began to look through the menus.  She had no food in her stores, so she needed to order in.  Luckily, Los Angeles woke early, and there were more than enough restaurants who delivered breakfast. </p><p>            “I will have a look at them, pet,” he murmured as he walked to the backyard. </p><p>            Rosa gave him a bright smile and a nod as she took out her phone and began to order their breakfast.  Her mind traveled to the conversation from the previous night.  She planned on talking to Diavolo at length about what it was he meant.  Rosa didn’t like anyone speculating about what met her needs, or what didn’t.  Her relationship with Lucifer was a complex one, she would be the first to admit, but it did not mean he did not meet her needs. </p><p>            Lucifer returned shortly after, nodding, “They seem fine, you really do have a variety of flora, the scents are beautiful.”</p><p>            Rosa smiled, “My favorite is the Gardenia, the scent really blooms at night, and I love that,” she laughed. </p><p>            “Does it now?” he asked taking a seat at the kitchen island. </p><p>            “Yes, and the scent is delicate and just, pretty, I love it!  Our food should be here in about half an hour,” she added as she put the menus away. </p><p>            “I should change after breakfast,” he stated as he removed his coat from around his shoulders, draping it on the chair he was using. </p><p>            “Yeah, it’s going to be hot, it’s May,” she said with a smile and added, “Your clothes are in my closet, which, by the way, brought about some questions from my youngest sister.”</p><p>            “Oh?” he asked with a small smile.</p><p>            “Yes, ‘whose clothes are those, oh em gee, I need to know, bitch, does this guy only come out at night, or somethin’?” Rosa mimicked making Lucifer laugh. </p><p>            “I mean…yes?” she asked with a laugh as Lucifer grinned back. </p><p>            “It is dark in the Devildom,” he conceded with a look of agreement. </p><p>            “I mean I wouldn’t be lying!” she laughed while covering her mouth.  She shook her head, “In any case, I said yes, that you only came out a night, and there was an IQ test and application to meet you, which made her laugh enough to move on,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>            “Are you not ready to let them know about me?” he asked, curious as to her reasoning.</p><p>            “I don’t know if they’ll have the mental capacity to understand it, Lu, this…this isn’t just meeting a boyfriend, I don’t really care if they approve, it’s not up to them, but what I do care is any damage the knowledge may cause,” she said solemnly.</p><p>            Lucifer nodded as he offered a solution, “That is an excellent point.  Perhaps an introduction without divulging who I really am would work best, my love.”</p><p>            “Yes, I think so, I don’t want you to think I am ashamed of you, I am not,” she said with candor. </p><p>            Lucifer’s expression softened as he spoke, “Beloved, that has not crossed my mind.  I know when subterfuge is the motive, and I know you well enough to know you love me dearly.”  Lucifer realized this was so, and though he hardly thought about it aloud.   </p><p>            Her smile was radiant as she said, “I do, Lu, very much.”</p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>            After they both changed into more appropriate clothing, they climbed into Rosa’s car and headed downtown.  The sun was shining brightly again, as it usually was in May.  She was excited to go pick up their costumes and to spend the day with Lucifer.  “I find it curious you never have much to say about my wardrobe like you do my brothers’,” he began as he looked out the passenger side window. </p><p>            “Well, baby, your clothes isn’t a walking disaster, though Dara hates that belt you wear,” she added, a grin on her face.</p><p>            Lucifer laughed, “I see.”</p><p>            “Yes, but no, for the exception of Mammon, and I’ll go and say this, personally, Leviathan isn’t a walking disaster, but, the rest…even Asmo, I have fantasized about taking that scarf and tossing it and all the others he owns into the fucking fire.”</p><p>            Lucifer continued to laugh, “Rosa!”</p><p>            “Im fucking serious Lu, you want me to tell you the truth, I have contemplated using the pacts just to have them get rid of that shit, no lie,” she added with a blush, making Lucifer’s laughter take on a second wind.</p><p>            “I suppose I should be pleased that it is for something important?” he asked through his laughter. </p><p>            “I am making the Devildom a better place, it’s what I tell myself,” she said with a smirk and chortled, “They’re gonna hate me, but I think I can live with that or they’re going to throw me in with Henry 1.0,” she teased. </p><p>            He laughed again, “How do you know about it?”</p><p>            “Have you met Leviathan?  About yay high, talks a lot of trash for someone who can’t talk openly to girls, likes aquariums?” she asked dryly making him grin. </p><p>            “…no, I do not know who he is,” he said with a straight face. </p><p>            Rosa shook her head with a laugh, “You’re incorrigible, that may be why I love you,” she teased as they turned into the paid parking lot.  They exited the car, Rosa was getting her bag when she heard a familiar voice. </p><p>            “Rosa?” the deep male voice asked, drawing her attention to a familiar man.</p><p>            “Hector?” she asked in Spanish, gasping as she realized it was him.  He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, biker boots and was wearing a leather jacket.  He looked good, as far as Rosa was concerned, much like she remembered him. </p><p>            “Baby, it is you!” Hector said as he walked over to Rosa and embraced her, before she could say a word, Hector gave her a kiss on the lips.</p><p>            Lucifer had stepped out of the car to see that, and to see Rosa’s startled expression. </p><p>            “Release my lady before I wipe your existence from this plane and the next,” Lucifer’s cold, fury laced voice made Hector pull away. </p><p>            Rosa took in a sharp breath and gulped, “Err, Hector, I’m actually-</p><p>            “He very well knows, beloved,” Lucifer walked around the car, Hector was nearly his height, but he was very much a mortal man.  If Rosa were not present he would have torn him apart where he stood. </p><p>            Hector was looking right at Lucifer, his expression unwavering, but noting there was something far deeper involved, “I apologize, she is an ex-girlfriend.”</p><p>            “Why are you apologizing to me?  You kissed <em>her </em>without her permission,” Lucifer snapped. </p><p>            Rosa shook her head, “As I was saying, I’m in a long-term relationship now Hector, I am glad to see you though, you look well.”</p><p>            Lucifer growled, <em>for a dead man, he looks splendid, </em>he thought to himself.  Lucifer leaned against the car with his arms crossed. </p><p>            Hector turned to Rosa and said with a charming smile, “I am sorry, Rosy, I’m glad to see you too, I, err, live in Australia now, I run a charity down there tied to my own business.  I’m on a business trip and I figured…I could meet up with you again,” Hector said gently.</p><p>            Rosa understood what he wasn’t saying.  He was looking for her, hence the kiss.  He was a good man, he’d been an attentive son, from what she remembered, and respectful of her parents.  “A lot changed, err, I…my parents died two years ago, Hector,” she added solemnly</p><p>            “<em>Mi Reina</em>, I am so sorry, you and your sisters must have found it so difficult, I am sorry I was not around to help you,” he said empathetically. </p><p>            Lucifer was going to kill him slowly; his thoughts were in what exactly he would do first when Hector looked back to him.  Lucifer’s red eyes were trained on Hector’s brown ones.  “Who is this?” asked Hector. </p><p>            Before Rosa could answer, Lucifer replied, “Lucifer.”</p><p>            Rosa’s eyes grew wide, but she knew, Lucifer was furious, she’d only seen that look in his eyes once, and that was when Solomon won her garter. </p><p>            “Your parents named you after the Devil?” Hector asked with a chuckle. </p><p>            Lucifer’s smile was barely there, and did not reach his eyes as he said, “My Father has high standards, what can I say.”</p><p>            Rosa knew this conversation was only going south from here, “It was nice seeing you, Hector,” she said politely as she closed her car door and set the alarm. </p><p>            Hector was paying her no attention as his eyes were still on Lucifer’s. “It is, <em>bella,</em> I’ll be around, Rosa, I’ll wait,” he said with finality, his eyes not straying from Lucifer’s as he said, “Nice meeting you, Lucifer.”</p><p>            “The pleasure is solely yours,” Lucifer replied darkly.  He watched the little bastard smirk at him before Hector took his leave.  Lucifer wanted to roar out his frustration, he could sense Rosa’s trepidation.  He wasn’t angry with her; she had set the boundaries he expected her to set.  He’d called her endearments without a second thought. </p><p>            “I can see the loathing, Lu, I can almost feel it, Daddy, there’s no need,” she soothed gently. </p><p>            Lucifer closed his eyes, “There is every need, <em>nobody touches what is mine,</em>” he spoke with the inhumane growl laced through his words. </p><p>            “Lu, I am familiar with the experience,” she said with a dry expression on her face.</p><p>            Lucifer sighed, “It is not the same.”</p><p>            “I see, well, I suppose as long as he only talks about the sex we used to have, it’s all good,” she said sigh and a roll of her eyes, “We should get going.”</p><p>            “What does that mean?” he asked tersely, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>            “Why is Deidra so comfortable with talking about your sexual exploits in public, but you barely allow me permission to embrace you in mixed company?  I too can see deception, Lucifer, just because I don’t call it out, doesn’t mean I’m not aware of it,” Rosa snapped before turning on her heel and heading out of the car park.  She was growing angry the more she walked.  She was glad she’d worn flats with her black capri pants and ¾ sleeve black and white blouse.  She had her red Dior bag in one arm looking through it for the address when Lucifer caught up with her. </p><p>            “Rosa,” he began with a shake of his head.</p><p>            “I honestly don’t want to talk about it right now, I just want to go grab all this and go,” she said coldly. </p><p>            “I cannot control what she decides to say,” Lucifer said with a shake of his head. </p><p>            “Have you asked her to stop?  Have you demanded it?  I don’t think so, because if you had; she wouldn’t dare do it.  Do I look as stupid as you think me?” she asked, gone was the playful tone she had earlier. </p><p>            “Are we having our first quarrel?” his tone hinted at amusement.</p><p>            Rosa sighed and smirked, “Nah, this would like tenth or so, I mean, from when we met?”</p><p>            “Ah, no, it’s definitely in the double digits then,” he agreed, noting her amusement as well. </p><p>            “You picked so many arguments with me,” she said with a shake of her head. </p><p>            “I found your passion enthralling,” he admitted as he looked away from her. </p><p>            “Why?” she asked bluntly with a confused expression. </p><p>            “You are honest with me.  It was…pleasant to see a woman who did not care to impress me, even though I knew she was taken with me just the same,” he said with a confident smirk.</p><p>            Rosa let out a growl, “You were dick, and I would have hated you if I didn’t want to give you the time of day,” she muttered.</p><p>            Lucifer laughed, “You excited me, that control over your fury was impressive for a human woman.”</p><p>            “Uh huh, I had excellent control when I was not human too, I really did want to fuck her up, but I just smacked her around, see, control,” Rosa replied with a grin as she motioned toward a shop.  “It’s right there.”</p><p>            Lucifer took her hand as they crossed the street.  It was a smaller side street, walking through traffic wasn’t much of a problem.  He let her go before him after opening the door for her. </p><p>            The women in the shop looked passed Rosa to give him appreciative glances.  Rosa smiled and replied, “Hello, I’m here to pay for the outfits I ordered, the order is under Rosa Maria Alvarado,” she spoke in a bright and happy tone, even though she wanted to snap at them and ask them to stop staring. </p><p>            “Oh yes of course!”  the attendant/seamstress nodded excitedly as she took Rosa’s receipt and walked to the back workroom to get her order. </p><p>            After picking up the items, they exited the shop and headed back to the car.  “When did he give you that card?” Lucifer asked of Rosa referring to Diavolo’s credit card, or rather, business card he allotted for school purchases. </p><p>            “A couple of days ago,” she said as they walked briskly back to her car.  Lucifer said nothing to this bit of information, they did not speak until they were once again in her car.</p><p>            Lucifer then asked what plagued him from the moment he learned of Hector, “How serious were you with that boy?”</p><p>            “Hardly a boy, Lu,” she said with a smirk as she started the car. </p><p>            “He let you go, he’s a fucking child,” Lucifer’s voice was hard and cold.</p><p>            “Err, what does that make me then, if he is a kid?” Rosa asked as she made her way out of the car park after paying for the parking. </p><p>            “Forgiving of men’s stupidity,” Lucifer replied quickly. </p><p>            Rosa gave a half laugh, “Look, previous dude was an asshole, if you’re looking to be angry, be angry about that asshole.  Hector treated me very well, we thought about getting married…”</p><p>            Lucifer’s growl was growing in volume. </p><p>            “Would you prefer he treated me like shit?” she asked with a frown.</p><p>            “I would rather he stay where he fucking belongs, back in Australia, away from <em>you,</em>” Lucifer groused. </p><p>            “Daddy, you’re jealous, and you needn’t be,” she sighed. </p><p>            “You thought about making him your husband,” Lucifer huffed out. </p><p>            “Yes, I did, and yes, it was fun being with him, you need to come to terms with that, just like I accepted long ago that you have thousands of years of life experience that included other interests, and ya know, your life didn’t revolve around me!” she said in exasperation. </p><p>            The conversation died there, they made another stop at Rosa’s home, so Lucifer could change back.  Rosa dropped off the outfits on her couch as she headed up to her bedroom.  She was going to change herself, so that she kept her clothes meant for a warmer climate where it belonged. </p><p>            Lucifer watched as she began to undress, the jealousy he felt bubbled up again as he said, “He is lucky you were there.”</p><p>            “Lu, strip,” she commanded making him blink at her. </p><p>            “What,” he asked again in surprise. </p><p>            She was already half naked, so she stripped the rest of the way.  “Strip,” she said again as she made her way to him and pulled off his shirt.</p><p>            Lucifer caught on quickly, picking her up by her backside and putting her on her bed as he kissed her mouth hungrily. </p><p>            “Temperamental demon,” she growled into his mouth. </p><p>            “Cock tease,” he grumbled back angrily. </p><p>            “Jealous,” she hissed as he kissed his way down to her breasts</p><p>            “Mine,” he growled ferally, his wings unfurling as his horns sprang forth. </p><p>            “He did know how to fuck,” she growled back, making Lucifer roar at her.  Rosa pulled him to her by his horns, kissing him hard. </p><p>            Lucifer spread her legs apart and without any further warning slid inside her.  He figured she would be unprepared, but he found her sopping wet.  “You think he would want you after he knew who you spent the last year fucking?” he snapped.</p><p>            “Maybe he’ll like that,” she panted as he began to thrust into her. </p><p>            “If he touches you, I will rip him apart,” Lucifer warned as he started to pound into her.</p><p>            “Oh fuck,” she cried out as she braced her hands up on her headboard to keep her from shifting on the bed. </p><p>            “Tell me, who you fucking belong to!” he snapped as he fucked her.  He was furious, and ravenous for her.  The idea of a man touching her after she gave herself to him, made him want to commit an act of murder. </p><p>            “Tell her to shut the fuck up!” she bit out as she felt an orgasm coming, just as she was about to peak, he stopped altogether.  Rosa looked to him, her expression one of disbelief. </p><p>            Rosa let out a frustrated sigh, “Lucifer!”</p><p>            “You will not come until you tell me who you belong to!” he hissed.  Lucifer refused to have her think of that boy in anyway way. </p><p>            Rosa bucked off him and was about to move off the bed when he pulled her back by the hair, Rosa moaning as he spun her around and set her face down on the mattress.</p><p>            “Where, do you fucking think you’re going?” he growled as he lain over her, grinding his erection against her backside. </p><p>            “Fuck me and make me come!” she shouted out, though her voice was muffled.  She was angry too.  He wanted her to give in, without doing the same.  Rosa wasn’t going to have that. </p><p>            “Who do you belong to?” he replied, his voice deathly quiet. </p><p>            “If you have to ask that, you aren’t who I thought you were,” she spat out angrily. </p><p>            A corner of his mouth rose a bit at her words.  “Oh, there is my girl,” he whispered as he spread her legs with his knees before he positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance, pushing into her in a single motion. </p><p>            Rosa groaned, her body humming with need.  “Please,” she begged.</p><p>            “Who do you belong to?” he growled; Lucifer would not move until she spoke it aloud. </p><p>            Rosa sighed, the anger draining some from within her.  He wanted reassurance, he doubted himself, not her.  “Lucifer, you have lived millennia, and out of all the females on my plane and beyond, we found each other, you belong to me, as I belong to you,” she said, though her voice was muffled some by the bedding. </p><p>            Lucifer pulled out of her as he released her long enough to flip her back onto her back, settling between her thighs before she knew it, his lips were a fraction of a breath from hers.  “I belong to no one,” he said with a desperation she hardly recognized. </p><p>            “You belong to me, I am no jailer, Lu.  I did not attach myself to an Archdemon to tie him down, I like you wild, I revel in your freedom,” she whispered in return. </p><p>            Lucifer took in a breath, swallowing down the need to gasp out how much he needed to hear this.  He rested his brow against her own, “Beloved,” he whispered his eyes closed adding, “With every kiss and embrace, you empower me, imbue me with more, you do your kind no service in this, do you understand?  Do you understand, as I become whole with you, more will suffer?” he asked.</p><p>            “I know who I love, Lucifer, I do not for a moment forget what you are, but what transpires between you and the humans who toy with the likes of your kind; is not on me,” she said firmly, her voice hushed. </p><p>            His smile was slow as he replied, “You love the Devil, and yet, your soul is not tarnished by it, you know….”</p><p>            Rosa frowned, “What, but I-,” she blinked as he pulled away enough to nod. </p><p>            “Your soul remains as it was when you arrived, beloved.  Whatever we have, is not a sin, and if that does not give anyone trifling with me pause, they are fools.  Hector is best to keep away from you, I will not be lenient a second time.  I spared him today for you, my love,” he said solemnly, though his voice held an edge. </p><p>            “Lucifer,” she began but he shook his head.</p><p>            “He touched my woman, he is fortunate to leave in one piece and more fortunate still I do not seek him out and tear his life apart before I destroy his mind, I am <em>not </em>the kind to suffer this, beloved.  As I said, I spared him, the way you spared Deidra, I imagine we can agree, it would not happen a second time,” he said firmly. </p><p>            Rosa sighed and relented, “I agree, it wouldn’t.”</p><p>            He nodded as he kissed her lips, “My love will never be gentle, will never coddle you, beloved, but it will always protect you, it will always want you near; in the circle of my arms you will remain, even when we are apart,” he vowed, and to Rosa, it was far more a commitment she ever received from any man. </p><p>            “…because I belong to you,” she whispered as Lucifer kissed her, devouring the acknowledgement, consummating their commitment.   </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>